Lost Raven
by MrAntiNaruHina
Summary: Part 2 of my series. Sasuke is tormented and finds a solution.


**A/N:** This is my 2nd fanfic so far. My first didn't do to well but it was actually better than I expected. So thank you NANA-chan101 and psychopenut81 for being my first 2 reviewers! Anyway, I hope this one will do just as well if not better. Thanks for reading! This is part 2/4 of my "Team 7 Suicide series". Enjoy. (Er..by the way, if you can't tell...I don't like Sasuke. I don't like Sakura either.)

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own Naruto or any of the characters. It'd be nice if I did though...money...

"EXCUSE ME!" echoed around the village as a blue and black blur was zipping through the crowds of the midday lunch rush. It was the last of the loyal Uchiha, Sasuke. He had been brought back from Orochimaru by Team Kakashi a couple of months ago after Naruto had, well, for lack of better words, kicked the hell out of him. He couldn't be happier.

At first he was angry that the village he abandoned was taking him back, oh he screamed and fought and struggled, but was restrained everytime. After awhile of being back he realized something...he _missed_ Konoha. The dobe, his annoying fangirls, even his lazy-as-hell sensei. They became his new family.

Right now he was on his way to meet his team for lunch. Not surprisingly it was ramen. Narutos choice no doubt but hey, he was fine with it. He landed in front of the stand with barely a sound and walked in the stand to see Team 7 just about to eat.

"Hey guys." Sasuke said cheerfully, then to the waitress, "I'll take one beef ramen please."

"Yo Sasuke." greeted his oh so lazy sensei, Kakashi Hatake from behind his ever present orange book.

"Good afternoon Sasuke-kun" the pink haired medic known as Sakura said with a slight blush.

"Hmy bme" Naruto said around a mouthfull of noodles. Sasuke just raised his eyebrow and stared until Naruto swallowed and grinned sheepishly, "Hey teme."

"Hn. Dobe. Learn to chew." smirked the raven haired teen.

Naruto just stuck his tongue out and kept stuffing himself full of his ramen. Sasukes food came and with a quick thanks, he dug in. He took a few bites and noticed that it didn't taste weird, in fact it had NO taste at all. He looked up to ask what was the deal but froze when he saw all his team and the workers all dead.

"W-whats going on! Who did this?" he half yelled as he got into a panicky half-stance with a kunai drawn. He activated his Sharingan and looked around frantically for any sign of genjutsu but saw none and ran outside. The village was in ruins, there was fire and the scent of blood everywhere.

He ran down the streets looking for anyone left alive or the reason everything was going to hell. He ended up in front of the Uchiha district and stopped dead in his tracks. There in front of him, was the bane of his existence, the one man responsible for every bit of pain and suffering he endured since he was 8, his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. (**A/N: **I'm totally an Itachi fan. GO WEASEL!)

"Hello little brother. Do you like what I've done with your precious village?" Itachi said in a monotone voice, his Sharingan active and spinning.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed while going through the handsigns for his now trademark attack, Chidori. "Today you die!" Sasuke ran towards Itachi in a blur.

"Foolish little brother, still weak even after running to that pitiful snake." uttered Itachi as he grabbed Sasukes wrist and broke it while punching him in the stomach, sending Sasuke to his knees.

"You can't beat me. You never could." Itachi kicked Sasuke in the ribs, breaking a few "You wasted your life hating me only to fall at my feet as you watch me destroy all that is precious to you."

"I-Itachi..." Sasuke coughed up some blood "Why are y-y-you doing this...?"

"Why? Because I simply CAN little brother. This village is to weak compared to my power. It was an easy task." Itachi said with an evil smile gracing his features. "Now, prepare to die you weakling. You could never escape me. No matter where you went or what you did." Itachi flipped Sasuke onto his back and drew his ninjato. He placed it at Sasukes throat and tensed up, then stabbed.

"AHHHHH!" Sasuke woke up screaming. He thrashed around in his bed trying to get away only to realize where he was and sigh in relief. He wasn't dead, Itachi wasn't here and the village was in one piece. He then did something totally un-Sasukelike.

He cried.

He cried for himself, his comrades, his village, and his new family. He knew even though it was a dream, it was the truth. He couldn't match Itachi. The genius of the Uchiha clan. Youngest member of ANBU and youngest ever to reach Captain rank. He was simply better.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and got out of bed. He grimaced as he felt a cramp in his calf start but it faded rather quickly. He went to the bathroom and stared in the mirror at his reflection. _'Am I really that weak? Was everything I did really all for nothing?'_ As his thoughts sank deeper and deeper into depression he snarled and punched the mirror.

He stared at his bloody knuckles and suddenly started laughing. He laughed and cried until it hurt. He picked up a large shard and took it back to his room and sat by the window. He closed his eyes and felt the breeze gently blow against his face.

He smiled as tears made their way down his cheeks and gripped the shard. He slowly drug it across his wrist then switched hands and did the other. His smile never faltered nor did he make a sound. The shard dropped from his hands and landed in the ever expanding pool of blood.

"This is how it should be. Kakashi...Sakura...Naruto...please live strong and be happy. I'm to weak to make it." He leaned against the windowsill and smiled into the wind, as he got more and more numb and the darkness creeped into his vision before it enveloped him completely.

The next day the village would be shocked by the news that the last of the Uchiha clan was dead. No one believed it could happen. He was adjusting so well and finally being accepted. None were more shocked than the members of Team Kakashi.

That day, Konohagakure lost its raven.


End file.
